In general, a motor vehicle door lock apparatus includes a meshing mechanism configured to mesh with a striker to thereby hold a door in a closed state and a locking and unlocking mechanism configured to be switched selectively to an unlocking state where a meshing of the meshing mechanism can be released and to a locking state where a meshing of the meshing mechanism cannot be released.
The locking and unlocking mechanism locks the meshing mechanism so that the meshing engagement thereof cannot be released, and this prevents an unexpected opening of a door of a vehicle, for example, while the vehicle is running to thereby prevent in turn an occupant from being thrown out therethrough. However, at the time of emergency such as a traffic accident including a collision, there are fears that the locking of the meshing mechanism interrupts a quick opening of the door for escape or rescue of the occupant.
As a countermeasure against such emergency, in a latch releasing apparatus described in PTL 1, a latch is allowed to be released by operating a locking and unlocking switching motor and a latch releasing motor. Further, even at the time of emergency when the latch cannot be released by operating those motors, the latch is allowed to be released by inputting mechanically a latch releasing operation force.